


Smooth Operator

by brokenhighways



Series: The Adventures of Jane & Cho [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Crack, Dating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Kimball Cho's date is going horribly wrong - luckily Patrick Jane is on hand to save the day.
Series: The Adventures of Jane & Cho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855567
Kudos: 6





	Smooth Operator

Kimball Cho isn't much of a ladies man. He's not that guy with a long list of pickup lines, or tales of heartbreak. He's been in relationships and they've all run their course. There's no one that got away, no teenage sweetheart, no college girlfriend. Just several women he's had a good time with until he hasn't.

(And fine, maybe Summer Edgecombe is the exception - no one needs to know that, least of all his mother!).

Tonight is his first third date in two years and he's nervous. He actually likes Katie, a criminal profiler one county over, and he'd like to make it to date number four, it's just that...

... he's not the best conversationalist

Katie is all smiles when she drops a question he's not comfortable answering.

"So, what do you like to do when you're not saving the world?"

Cho eyes her carefully. "Relax."

Katie smiles, eyes dimming like she thinks he's somehow insane. Maybe he is. Maybe that's what's wrong with him, he's somehow the crazy one and-

"Cho!"

He looks up and is surprised to see Patrick Jane standing by their table with a to-go bag and he panics.

"Jane! This is Katie. Katie, this is Patrick Jane. The Patrick Jane."

Katie's eyes light up, taking on that dreamy note which makes Cho stifle an eye roll. "I know you! I used to watch your show in college."

Jane's brow furrows. "Now I feel old."

Katie flushes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--uh."

Cho places a hand on her arm. "Jane's got thick skin, he'll be alright."

"Do you mind if he joins us?" Katie not-so-discreetly removes his hand and Cho knows he's never going to see her again after tonight.

"Not at all. Jane and I know each from work."

"Really?" Katie practically drags another chair over for Jane. "I thought you moved on from the FBI. I'm a huge fan of your work."

Cho sighs, mentally checking out and turning his mind to what he's going to binge watch on Netflix next.

Jane's smile is tinged with terror. "I'm a man of the people. It feels good to help. Solve crimes. Rescue my best friend from terrible dates."

Katie is so far gone she doesn't even realise what Jane said. "What about your wife?"

"I'm happily divorced."

"Oh, that's a shame." Katie tosses her hair, something Cho's never seen on any of their dates.

"Not really. It means we can co-parent our daughter better."

Katie's posture changes, going from relaxed to stiff in less than three seconds. "Daughter?"

"Yes." Jane smiles. "She's almost 2."

"Oh. How cute." Katie clears her throat, her voice faraway like she doesn't find it cute at all. "I'm actually going to use the restroom now."

Without so much as a backward glance, she grabs her purse and heads in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

Jane watches her go, turning to Cho and saying, "I think I scared off your date."

"You did." Cho fights a smile, but it breaks free anyway. "Thank you."

"I think you were Kimball Cho, Smooth Operator."

"No one has ever called me that. I suggest you don't start now."

"She didn't seem like your type anyway," Jane remarks, like casually talking about Cho's love life is normal.

"I only have one type, Jane," Cho says. "Sane."

"Good luck with that." Jane stands up and gives him a mock salute before peering in the direction of the exit. "I think your date is waiting for an Uber outside. Huh. I'll be sure to tell her you said goodbye."

Cho just about manages not to spit out his Merlot. "Please don't.

  
  



End file.
